


Sweet Child o Mine

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Spoilers, Refugees, The Author Regrets Nothing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: They find her amidst the rubble.





	Sweet Child o Mine

They find her amidst the rubble. The fight had been brutal. Unforgiving on each side. In the end they had come to a stalemate with no victors and many, many losers. The planet they’d obliterated as their battleground baring the brunt of the cost.

“I’m picking heat signatures on your left,” Pidge calls out as Lance’s helmet display reloads to show him what Pidge must have been seeing. One bright red spot amidst the blue, curled up against the outerwall of what once was a hospital. “They’re not moving.”

“Hostile?” Lance asks, picking his way across the landscape. The rocks giving under his weight, clinking against the shards of metal like a merry set of windchimes. In the corner of his eye, he sees Shiro motion to Hunk before turning to jog towards him. 

“Hostile?” Shiro echoes once he reaches Lance, arm activated. Most of the Galra traitor faction had fled with the last warship, but they’d found some survivors here and there. Usually badly injured, but still willing to fight. Most had been subdued and placed in medical care where they would be transferred to Lotor’s ship for processing and trial. One had been killed. He’d refused to give up.

“I don’t know,” Pidge calls. “Proceed with caution. Keep Hunk as back up in case.”

Slowly they advance.

It didn’t take long for Lance to realize it wouldn’t be a Galra around the corner. “The heat signature is small,” Lance says, picking up the pace, gun lowered as he jogged forward. “I think…”

He rounds the corner and freezes, eyes wide as he takes in the bundle wrapped in blue. “It’s a child.”

“Fuck,” Hunk hisses over the COMs. 

“Shit,” Shiro echoes as he rounds the corner.

Lance swallows hard and forces himself forward. “Hey little guy,” Lance coos, deactivating his bayard. He gets low and scuttles his way forward as the child shivers, pressing closer to the wall. Their large yellow eyes watch Lance like a hawk. “I’m not here to hurt you. We… Do you know where your parents are?”

There is a slight delay as the translator kicks in. Finally the kid shakes their head and points to what once must have been a doorway. There were no other heat signatures in the area. It wasn’t hard to assume what might have happened.

“We landed here,” Hunk says suddenly as Lance continues to inch his way forward, trying to reassure the child. “When the robobeast hit us, we crashed here.”

Shiro is deathly silent behind him.

Carefully, Lance gathers the child in his arms, pulling their shivering body close against his chest plate. He turns to Shiro and waits. When Shiro says nothing he starts making his way back up the ridge where Shiro and Hunk stood with pale faces, all the while promising safety and warmth.

At some point, the child starts crying.

From the top of the ridge, Lance can see Voltron’s footprint. 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine in the end Shiro and Lance raise the child out of guilt, dreading the day they'll have to tell her they killed her parents.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this when I was supposed to be writing my Shance Fluff Week piece so if that doesn't tell you a lot about my mental state lately I don't know what will.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> PS: DAMN! Season 6 am I right? I've got a few fics coming out soon so get ready.


End file.
